


Little Brackenstone: A Collection

by TheHattedDragon



Series: Little Brackenstone [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Muteness, Mutual Pining, Other, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Self-Worth Issues, Trauma, selective mutism, unreality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHattedDragon/pseuds/TheHattedDragon
Summary: A series of Drabbles and short stories involving both Wyrren and Calcipher, dealing with their time living within the Kraken society and the aftermath of their time there. currently not in chronological order. some of it is light hearted, but it gets much heavier then I had originally intended in some places. Be warned.The majority of this is transferred from tumblr and archived here for my own purposes.most of these are late night writings so quality is questionable, but good.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Wyrren / Calcipher
Series: Little Brackenstone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2224122





	1. Chapter 1

\- Be Calcipher  
\- Discussing urgent matters to bring up with your master  
\- catch someone eavesdropping, who turns out to be your mute best friend who you thought was dead, and is now here to reverse kidnap you  
\- you can't leave. you can't tell him why, and before you get a chance to exchange more then a few words, he gets teleported by his former master who will absolutely kill or torture him  
\- panic and combat ensues in a desperate attempt to get him back  
\- you get the shit beat out of you, you almost die, the friends he brought with him almost die, and at the end of it all you suddenly find out he can talk now

it has been a very, very long day

* * *

Calcipher heard the sound of a muffled little voice croak, like someone struggling to speak, out from what could only have been his mute friend sitting on the ground next to him.

"I broke your window."

It took him a second to register what had been said. He blinked a few times, his brain trying to rationalize the idea of Little Stone speaking.

It wasn't working.

he had to be sure he actually heard what he heard. "You what?"

Little Stone raised his head from where it lay resting against his arms, looking up at him numbly.

"I broke your window. I'm sorry"

Calcipher just stared, opening and closing his mouth a few times as he tried to figure out what to say to that.

Gods. He needed a nap.


	2. Unwanted

Wyrren sat bolt upright, breathing erratic as the nightmare slowly faded. He could feel Maerēns faintly in the back of his mind, like a silent question nagging at him. Asking if he was alright. he wasn't, but he wouldn't call Maerēns back from patrol because of it. The added awareness was a greater comfort then the spectrals voice would be. Especially if he planned on ever going back to sleep. He bristled. Something moving in the darkness, a small sound that snapped his attention towards it.

"Little Stone? are you alright?"

Wyrren let out a short breath as he realized. Calcipher. Calcipher was here. He sat on the corner of the bed across the room, looking at him with concern. he clearly hadn't been sleeping, as the blankets remained almost completely undisturbed. How had he forgotten?

He swallowed, shaking his head as he tried to push down feelings that stirred about in his stomach. "No... No, and I probably won't be for a very long time."

Calcipher made a gesture. it was an invitation, but also a question. _'why?'_ Wyrren wasn't sure he wanted to answer, but he started to anyway. 

"Do you know what I felt Calcipher? When Arcon spoke to me about his _prized creation_? Looking at that grey render. Listening to Arcon sing it's praises. Underneath the fear, and the horror, and the disgust, do you know what I felt?" 

Calcipher said nothing. Didn't move. Didn't make a sound. Just sat, and listened. Wyrren looked down at his hands, uncomfortable with his thoughts.

"I felt anger. And I felt jealousy. Because this thing had taken my place, and I wanted it back."

The words came out harder then intended, and it gave him pause. He needed to move, needed to do something other then sit on this bed. Wyrren stood, starting to pace the length of the small room, until he came to the window and stopped. He stared out it unseeing. His mind back in the compound. Back with Arcon.

"I wanted to be the favorite. I wanted his praise and I wanted his approval." He moved restlessly as he spoke, hands grabbing and tugging at his skin. "I know, rationally, I know I would never have it. That to get it, I would have to tear myself apart, destroyed myself, slowly, painfully. Piece by agonizing piece, until what I was was completely gone. Until I couldn't recognize myself at all. Nothing but a quiet, obedient little slave. perfect for Arcon to do with as he pleased."

He felt Calciphers hand brush against his back. It was a gentle attempt to stop him, but he didn't let it. he kept going. he felt a lump forming in his throat, but he kept going. "It wouldn't have been enough. I know that. I know that, because for everything Arcon did to me, every way he tried to shatter what will I had left, the only reason he didn't just use me up and throw me out like the others was that little defiant streak. My need to help people. My need to fight."

He turned back to Calcipher. he was staring now with a look that might have been horror, or might have been pity. Wyrren couldn't tell, and didn't hold his gaze long enough to find out. Either way, those eyes were full of a sadness he didn't want to see. He wasn't holding together well, and his friend knew it.

"I couldn't fight him. I couldn't, but I tried. I tried so many times, but there were so many consequences." Wyrren grit his teeth. Phantom pain shooting through his arm, as if out of spite. "Sometimes it was just pain. That constant reminder that I. _Belonged._ To him. And he would make me suffer if I didn't do as I was told. Other times it would be something more creative. Days without rest, maybe. Kept awake by something in my blood, or subject to one of his more taxing experiments, but the worst days... The worst days were when he would take my mind from me and use me like a puppet. I could never fight it, never break through that awful haze that came and took away every last bit of control I had left. He would force my body to do whatever he wanted, and all I could do was watch!"

He was yelling. He couldn't help it. He couldn't help that he was crying either. "I could feel every movement I made, hear every sound around me, and I could do nothing to stop it! And when it faded? and I had control again? I would only start the cycle over! Again, and again! And he loved it! Oh, how he loved it! the fact that I fought him! as much often as I could! And every time I did something wrong, every time I failed - because of course I did! How could I not? - there he was! To watch me struggle! Fighting to get back up, and hurt myself more! Over, and over, and over! And if the pain I caused myself wasn't enough, he would add a little bit more himself, just to be sure! Because I could do _nothing_."

Wyrren's voice fell, his words coming out quieter. his back was up against the wall now as he slowly slid towards the floor. He still didn't stop, or tried not too. He had to fight through sobs that threatened to claw their way from his chest.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could just barely see Calcipher shift towards him. A fuzzy white shape, stark against the tear-blurred darkness of the room.

"there's still that part of me that wants it, you know. even with Arcon gone, there's still a part of me that's all too willing to tear myself apart, just for one sliver of that mans approval. Every little bit of praise he ever gave me, no matter how small, no matter how backhanded it was, always felt like the world had been given to me for how rare it was. And I wanted it so much. I still do. I don't want to feel this. I don't want to know what lengths I'd go to. Just for him, just for one more word of approval. Every time I think about it, every time I remember, I feel shame, and disgust, and disappointment. It's what stopped me from fighting him. It's what stopped me from letting Arcon die when I should have. if I hadn't... if you weren't there or... or... I would've..." 

His words cut off then. He triad to say more, but all that came out was a watery, choking noise as he finally lost hold. He let his body slide to the floor, head in his hands as all his emotions tried to burst out at once. He didn't look up when he heard movement towards him. didn't look over when he felt Calcipher next to him to wrap an arm around his shoulder, gently pulling Wyrren closer until his head was leaning against the tiefling's chest. 

That was the last straw. All he need to finally break, to finally give in. For the first time in so long he cried, ugly and unrestrained. he couldn't speak through the sobs. couldn't control his hands well enough to sign as they desperately clutched at anything they could hold. his throat hurt, each breath coming out with a scream. Loud, and full of old pain that was only muffle when he buried his face into Calcipher's chest. he didn't stop himself, and neither did Calcipher. He let him be, a clawed hand gently running through Wyrren's hair as he pulled him further into his lap.

They stayed that way for longer then Wyrren would ever care to admit, with Calcipher holding him carefully, like he would shatter into a million pieces if he wasn't careful while he cried, as hard as his body would allow. Through it all, he was thankful that no one else was home. no one but Draven, and he had no right to say anything. no right to judge him for this.

Eventually it slowed, becoming calmer, and calmer until finally he had some control over his voice again. He took a moment to look around the room as he tried to calm himself more. It was almost empty. He'd wanted Calcipher to have a say in what they kept in it, so he hadn't put anything more then the beds and a small bookshelf. Neither of them had much to put on it yet. Neither of them had much at all. With this, he'd wanted to have something for them to share. He didn't want to lose that.

Wyrren took a deep, shuddering breath. His legs curling into his chest as he tried to speak again. He needed to say it out loud, needed someone to know. He felt Calcipher shift underneath him as he spoke again.

"Ever since they took me away from Arcon, nothing has felt real." The first words came out like a croak, his voice cracking on every other word. He pushed on before Calcipher could stop him. "I keep thinking, expecting, that sooner or later I'm going to wake up, and find out the last year or so has just been a dream. That all this has just been a cruel trick of my mind, or some fever induced fantasy from whatever Arcon did to me. I'll wake up, exhausted, and hurt, in that room like every time before. Unable to speak, unable to scream. Completely incapable of making and sound at all, and I'll be helpless. And there'll be nothing I can do."

He took a few more shuddering breaths, trying to keep his voice from breaking. His words came out as barely more then a whisper, but in the silence, he might as well have been yelling again. 

"I'm afraid, Calcipher. I'm afraid, constantly. if that happens, I won't be able to take it. I won't. I'll break."

There was a pause, before finally Calcipher spoke. his voice was quiet as he pulled Wyrren closer. holding him so protectively, it seemed as if he was afraid that if he didn't, Wyrren would vanish into nothing. Wyrren wasn't sure he wouldn't.

"if the day comes where you find yourself waking up in that old room again, I'll be there Little Stone... I'll always be there to help you pick up the pieces" 

Wyrren nodded, unable to say more. His mind slowly succumbed to exhaustion as he felt Calcipher pick him up, moving them both to one of the beds.

As he drifted off he heard Calcipher whisper "I'll always be there if you need me."

For now, it would have to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Healing is not gentle.


End file.
